


Pervert Japanese Scientist

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [16]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lust, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: You know that they turned Aya and Maeda into perverts in The 3rd Birthday. So what if they decided to have sex? This is gonna to be intense, folks... Pairing(s): Aya/Maeda, referenced Aya/Kyle.





	Pervert Japanese Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.
> 
>  
> 
> Pervert Japanese Scientist (or Losing Control)
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing(s): Aya/Maeda, referenced Aya/Kyle.
> 
> Warnings: M/F, oral, HJ, solo masturbation, parody, one-shot, complete
> 
> Summary: We all know that Aya and Maeda had turned into perverts in The 3rd Birthday. So what if they decided to have sex with each other? This is gonna to be intense, folks...
> 
> According to the Parasite Eve Wikia article, The 3rd Birthday, Aya has been made into a sex symbol while Maeda's crush on Aya may have turned into lust. For full article, go to the wikia.
> 
> This is just an thought I have for a while now. So I've decided to do it. This is a extreme parody I've did. So no flames or hate comments please. We all love Aya Brea, but The 3rd Birthday...I ran out of words to say.
> 
> And finally, in the game, you have to pay 500 BP to get her clothes fixed?! Are you out of your mind, Square-Enix?! I ain't wasting my BP!
> 
> Okay. I better stop before I spoil you any further for those who haven't played The 3rd Birthday.
> 
> So therefore...
> 
> Enjoy!

**February 15, 2014, 4:00 AM**

**Present Day**

"Before I begin my mission, may I take a shower?" Aya asks, as she smelled herself. She was dirty and haven't took a shower for three days.

"Hehehe. Sure. The shower stall is downstairs," Maeda said, as he give the towel and soap to Aya.

"Okay." She said, as she went downstairs and found a shower stall. Then, she took off her clothes and step in the shower.

The water is nice and warm, and steam fills the room. She relaxes in front of the running water, warming her up all over. The water falls on her face, Aya gently washing it off with her hands. Closing her eyes, she lets the warm water run down her body. Her breasts feel the water's warmth all over her, Aya moaning in pleasure. Her arms rub over them, caressing them, her breasts firm, pressing together, the warm water making its way down her. One hand washes down her left breast, before revealing her body to the running water, slowly feeling herself down with one hand.

Meanwhile, Maeda was busy looking at his fish tank, examining the fishes. He decided to check on Aya to see if she doing fine in the shower. He went downstairs and took a peek at the shower room. He saw...

...that Aya was naked and was showering! He blushed wildly and quickly losing a battle against his primal sexual instinct, and felt blood quickly rushing to his cock. Before he knew it, he had a erection, his cock pulsing in anticipation. 

Although he wanted to have sex with her, he was too shy and embarrassed to ask Aya. It's his lust power to fuck someone he'd meet, especially haven't seen them for years.

"Damn it! Why didn't I have sex with her already?" He said out aloud.

"What do you mean?"

Maeda looked up and saw that Aya got out of the shower. She raised an eyebrow and asked him this: "You really want to fuck me?"

"Y-yes. I mean, sure," Maeda said, as he was about to undo his pants.

"You are a pervert and I love that," Aya told him, as she helped him get his clothes off and looked at his 9-inch cock, which was big and thick.

Her lips soon approached the rim of his cock. Her tongue gave the rim a nice clean and slow lick way up to the head of his penis, now sliding inside her mouth. Her head slowly bobbed back and forth, enduring every taste of his Japanese cock. Aya soon let out a muffled moan as her tongue kept touching the head of his cock inside her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..." Maeda moaned as he gritted his teeth due to the sexual pressure. Aya licked around the tip more and sent it back inside her mouth once again. It was like licking a Popsicle. The speed of her blowjob start to rapidly increase.

"MmmmmmmmMMMMmmmmm..." She moaned in muffled fashion once again. However...something was about to burst inside him like crazy.

"Ohhhhh...shit...I'm cumming...I'm cumming...!" Maeda grunted as he held her blonde hair together for an eruption. His white streams of cum had shot inside her mouth over and over again. His cum had a bit of a sugary fate from where Aya's mouth now leaked. She soon broke out of the blowjob as the cum had now soaked around Maeda's hard cock.

"Your cum tastes so good to me..." Aya replied.

"Arigatōgozaimashita..." He said, smiling.  _ **[1]**_

"Now time for me to masturbate..." Aya said, as she stepped back into the shower and leaned back into the wall. 

With her left hand, she placed one of her fingers into her clit while her right hand started to get her breasts aroused and then her hips started to jerk forwards and back a bit after touching her clit, the heat got bigger which made her pussy gleam a bit around the edges of pink.

Maeda was watching her masturbate when he got an idea. He stepped in the shower and look at her pussy up close.

"Oh yeah...let me taste it..." Maeda said, laughing a bit as he grabbed her hand and moved it away from her pussy. Then, he took out his tongue and gave her pussy a single lick.

"Ohhh, Maeda...!" Aya said being surprised, enjoying the way he was doing to her sweet pussy. Meanwhile, she started groping and rubbing her 34C breasts, making her nipples hard. His tongue made circular motions that made her sugar-coated pussy slippery and wet.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM...!" Maeda muffled as his tongue was shoved inside her cunt, licking the insides. It tasted delicious to him. After two minutes, he began to suck on her clit, causing Aya to moan. However, something was about to burst from her.

"I'm cumming...I'm cumming! OHHHHH!" Aya moaned loudly as she squirted an arc of her cunt-juice into Maeda's face and mouth. Another convulsive buck on her hips sent a second, feebler spurt of pussy fluid on his face.

He giggled in delight as he watched the warm vaginal juice spray from Aya's cunt and into his mouth. Soon, he swallowed it and cleaned up her pussy.

"Wow...! That's a lot of pussy juice! I love it when women do that!" Maeda exclaimed, as he cleaned his glasses and put them back on.

She turned the shower off and they went to the room where his computers are at. Maeda sat on the couch and Aya sat on his lap.

Having positioned her ass right around the tip of his cock, Aya squatted down and let out a huge moan, inserting his cock around her tight pink pussy. And then, Aya started to bump and grind all over his groin in perfect motion, going back and forth as she could go.

To increase this little ride, Maeda grabbed onto her creamy bubble-butted ass and started thrusting upwards again, giving out a slippery feeling. Maeda went furious on Aya, pumping her ass up like a volleyball being inflated over and over again. Actually, considering her rear size, it was like the shape of two volleyballs, which meant she had an ass that was worth grabbing tightly.

"Your pussy...it's so tight!" He said. "I love it!"

The ride was only getting started. Without any time to talk, Aya turned around as Maeda got a good look at her bulbous ass.

"Like what you see?" Aya said, groping her ass.

"Ā, watashi wa sore ga daisuki," He said, as he smiled.  _ **[2]**_

Aya squatted down on his cock, therefore leaving another loud moan. As Maeda grabbed on to her hips, Aya started bouncing and jumping all over his cock, which leaked pre-cum.

"Ohhhh, gooood!" Aya moaned. "Ahhhhhhhhh...!"

While she was still jumping on his bones, Aya took the time to rub her clit around, hoping that she would squirt all over Maeda's cock.

After several upwards thrusts, Aya began to burst.

"OH, I'M CUMMING...!"

As Aya shouted out those words, she squirted an arc of her love juices all around Maeda's cock, leaving it wet in the process. Another thrust sent her into a second orgasm. 

As she finally stopped, they broke off of the position and Maeda put Aya on bottom while he is on top. 

"Sono omanko o fakku suru no o matsu koto wa dekimasen..." Maeda said, in a very seductive tone.  _ **[3]**_

"Come on! Fuck me!" Aya yelled.

With a evil and horny smile, Maeda pushed his cock into her pussy, leaving out another single moan. This time, coming from him.

With his cock inside her, Maeda started thrusting in and out as Aya wrapped her arms right around him just hanging on to him for dear life. Her clit was basically receiving the sexual hurt it was getting, but she wanted it to be like this.

"HARDER! GO HARDER, MAEDA!!" Aya moaned out.

Hearing this, Maeda grabbed on to her hips and pushed onto her violently. It was perhaps the roughest feeling she could ever feel or realize. It was so much dirty and so much rough that she happened to like it. His thrusting had became harder and faster. 

"Chikushō! Watashi wa sugu ni kaneru tsumoridesu!" He yelled, in Japanese.  _ **[4]**_

"Do it, Maeda! Cum inside me!" Aya yelled.

With one final thrust, it happened!

"OHHHHHHHH, AYA...!"

Maeda had shot a stream of cum inside of Aya, therefore filling her womb with his entire seed. She kept holding in to him and clinging on to his Japanese cock as his orgasm connected with her orgasm. Every juice that was squirting right inside of Aya all seemed to get over Maeda's hard Japanese shaft. He kept on thrusting her slowly so that the entire streams of cum that was shooting inside him would be enough to drip out of her clit.

He then pulled out of her as Maeda's silky white seed dripped down from her sweet pink pussy. It was the most unbelievable feeling that Aya had ever felt in a long time.

Then, he stood up and began stroking his cock to her face. After 15 seconds of stroking, he shot more of his cum into Aya's face and mouth. She swallowed the cum and smiled.

"That was good, Maeda. You were amazing!" Aya exclaimed, smiling.

"I know, right? Even though I'm growing old, I still gonna remember this moment," He said. 

"Yeah...okay. Time to find Kyle now. And then we can do this again after I done..." She smirked, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Aya got up and went to the shower stall to put her clothes back on. No matter if something bad happens...

...she'll make use of that time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. "Thank you..."
> 
> 2\. "Oh, I love it."
> 
> 3\. "I wanna fuck that pussy..."
> 
> 4\. "Damn it! I'm gonna cum soon...!"
> 
> Yeah, Maeda speaks Japanese, so here are the translated words! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this parody! And remember, we will never forget Aya Brea! She died like a hero to save the entire world! (Better glad none of this is real. Because I would have died...)
> 
> Remember! Give some kudos and/or comments if you like this story!
> 
> Until next story, bye!
> 
> P.S.: The reason I've deleted Gumball Be Gone was because my report on FanFiction was there and I don't want to risk being sued. And again, bye!


End file.
